City Hall
The "City Hall" is the first location the player is allowed to enter. Being the first scene, it must be explored to level up and access the Room of Fate. Even after more locations are unlocked, it is still an important area for many of the City's Quests. When entered, the viewpoint is in the middle of a foyer, cluttered with ornate items and statues. City Hall is designed to be simple to play; it has a vastly symmetrical appearance, straightforward perspective, and diverse lighting to aid the player's vision (one can clearly see the differences between the red stairways, stained glass top and center). Even at high Ranks, many of the objects remain in a clear sightline. During the Feb 2020 event, City Hall got a new updated look. It was renamed and players progress was saved. It's been renamed Hall of Wisdom and placed into the Dungeons. Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of City Hall. These will be different depending on a players rank. Hidden Items Airship * Printed on open book page, right front floor * Upper left corner of built-in bookcase Apple * Above book held by central statue * On open chest, centre front Binoculars * on bench in front of built-in shelf, left side * hanging from built-in shelf, right side Birdcage * Hanging from tail of left gargoyle * On floor near right staircase * hanging from ceiling ofleft upper backroom Briefcase * On chair by built-in bookcase (blue) *Next to right shelf, front of scene *on the cover of the open chest, front center Building Model * Left shelves of built-in bookcase * On side of open trunk on floor * On the left staircase, a church * Right staircase (church) Bust Statue *on column on right stairs *in the back room *at the bottom of right stairs *on the floor, in front of the left built-in bookcase Camera * on top of open chest * on the railing far top right corner * bottom of the left staircase Cane * Held by hands of armor * Hanging on left door, upper gallery Crown *hanging on candelabrum, right upper gallery *on ghost sttue's head Decanter *lowest stair left *Pedestal of the hooded statue on the left Direction Sign * Pedestal of the hooded statue * bottom of the right stairs Encrypted Cylinder * Left shelves of built-in bookcase Fan * In armor's hands * Middle, right staircase * Pedestal of hooded statue Ferret * Shoulder of knight's armor * right side of left gargoyle * in front of left built-in shelf, close to stool (difficult to identify) Film (silver film roll) *at bottom left side of central ghost statue *left gallery, between the handrail pillars Gavel *second shelf on the left of the back bookcase Globe * On right staircase * held by right gargoyle * at the bottom of the right staircase tilted over Hat * Statue's head * Gargoyle's head, end of left staircase * On stack of books by lower doorway, red hat * on the railing of the left staircase, red * on the fern on the far right, dark blue Lamp * on the left staircase halfway up * on the floor near the door to back room Letter *In the knights arms. Map *left stairs Metronome *lower end of right staircase, standing on pile of books Owl * Flying out of upper left doorway * Left elbow of statue * Branch of plant Padlock * On floor, bottom of left staircase Puppet * Held by right hand of statue * On floor to right of open chest * sitting on right stairs * sitting on central piece of handrail upper gallery, close to right gargoyle Scales * Decorative door panel on built-in bookcase * On top of open chest Seedling * At the end of the left staircase * Under glass dome on right side table * at ghost statue's column Shield * On right gargoyle * on the wall of left stairs * round wooden shield right of open chest Skull *On right stairs *on built-in sheld, next to backroom door Spyglass * Hands of knight's armor * lying, on central piece of handrail * on left gallery, on a tripod * on the right stairs Telephone *on the furniture near left stairs *top end of right staircase, standing on handrail *On the table on the far bottom right Trophy Cup * On right staircase * Left of right staircase, on the ground * in front of the chest bottom front * on a pedestal at the top of the left staircase Umbrella * Leaning, bottom of left staircase * Open, top of left staircase Violin * On table by right staircase * Leaning against base of left staircase * near right statue, before the top rail * in backroom Walking Stick * at the bottom of the right staircase Ranks Gallery CH New Rank I 2.png|Rank I CH_New Rank II_2.png|Rank II Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add silhouettes here Item Drops Related Pages * Upper City * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Locations * Events Category:Main City Locations